


A Little Surprise

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie's rookie season was going so well. Till now. She can't race this weekend when she needs to most. The reason why will be a shock for everyone. Especially for Susie. Written for a lovely nonny on Tumblr who left the prompt in my askbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For my Lovely nonny on Tumblr who left this gem of a prompt in my askbox. I'm sorry it took so long. It's been a mad week or so! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt: In 2016 Susie Wolff gets the seat as Williams and partners Bottas. She has a successful rookie season and when she gets her first podium she and Toto celebrate. However, by the final in Abu Dhabi she's beginning to feel unwell and after other symptoms she discovers she's pregnant. She doesn't know who to turn to for help, she doesn't know how Toto and Claire will react but she knows she can't drive in the final race. What she does is up to you? The press are another problem.

                As she looked out over the crowded straight filled with British flags, Susie knew this was her reward for all her hard work. She’d been given the chance to finally race in a season, partnering Bottas in the 2016 season at Williams. She’d had some great races so far and one or two disappointing ones. But it was at the British Grand Prix she was finally able to deliver her best result. A third on the podium behind Lewis and Nico. She felt a surge of pride as the British national anthem rang out over the podium, it was for Lewis. But Susie still felt some pride from being up there as it played. Soon the trophies were handed out, including her own. There was a cheer from the crowd as Susie step forward to show them the trophy. She could see the mechanics hollering with joy, there was Rob looking incredibly proud while Claire look overcome with emotion. Susie put the trophy down as the commentator announced over the speaker the bit she was looking most forward to.

“And now. It’s time for the champagne!” Susie picked up the bottle and immediately went for the unarmed Mercedes team member, who just so happened to be her husband Toto. Toto tried his best to shield himself but with the combined efforts from Susie, Lewis and Nico the Austrian was doused in champagne in next to no time. The boys soon turned their attention to Susie. Making sure she got equally drenched in the celebration. Susie took a sip of the drink. She’d never been a huge champagne fan. But right now the stuff tasted like ambrosia to her.

“I’m proud. So incredibly proud.” Toto told her as he took a swig of the drink from her bottle. He was sure his drivers would understand.

“I can’t believe I got a podium.”

“I can’t believe you almost beat Nico.” Toto admitted. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek which was greeted with an eruption of noise from below. Susie blushed. It was rare for the two of them to show such a physical side of their relationship in the paddock. But this was a special occasion after all. The four main people gathered on the top step of the podium for the obligatory photographs before Toto ran off, as it was announced David would do the podium interviews.

* * *

 

                Susie kept playing that moment over and over again in her head as she waited in the bathroom of the hotel she was in. Toto was busy in a late meeting with Niki and she knew she needed to do this now before he came in. Really now the test was merely a simple formality. She already knew the inevitable answer this test was coming out with. She could tell. She’d been so wrapped up in securing second for Williams in the constructors she hadn’t realised she was late. Very late. A month late in fact. It was only in the last few mornings however Susie had begun to feel sick. Initially she put it down to nerves about the race in Abu Dhabi this weekend. The team sanctioned her to bed rest in the hope she would be well enough for the weekends. Though bedrest wasn’t working. It was only when Susie nearly threw up at the smell of Toto’s coffee, a smell she normally loved, she began to suspect something else might be the cause of her stomach problems. Her blood had turned to ice in her veins though when she realised what it could be. And that feeling of dread had pretty much stayed with her since. This was the first opportunity she had to confirm her fears. Though she knew by now it was more than likely true. She knew this was it. Her marriage with Toto, her career in F1, every aspect of her life, could all be about to change. It all laid on the outcome. Susie’s phone beeped next to her to let her know three minutes was up.

“Here it goes.” She whispered to herself. Why she was whispering was beyond her. Like whispering would change the outcome. Susie looked down at the stick on the side. Two lines. Positive. She was pregnant. Susie didn’t know what to do. She sunk down on the floor with the test in her hand, sobbing at the outcome.

* * *

 

                “Are you okay?” Susie looked up. “You’ve just been distant the last couple of days.” Toto asked his wife. Susie hadn’t told Toto she was pregnant. She’d gotten rid of the test result and packet in the communal rubbish bin when no one was looking. So Toto had no idea. She didn’t know what to say or how to tell him. She also didn’t know how he would react. A baby would change everything in their lives! She couldn’t lose him to this if he wasn’t ready. Toto was worried about his wife. Although she had been sick a lot this week it hadn’t really kicked in till a couple of days ago. His happy, go lucky, energetic wife was gone. Replaced by a forlorn and rather worried woman. She looked as if she had the weight of a serious decision on her shoulders. Toto was worried she was putting too much pressure on herself about this second place in the constructors championship. The battle between Williams and Ferrari was tight. But at the moment Williams had the edge.

“Hey.” Toto put his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “As long as you and Valtteri do your best this weekend there’s no reason you can’t keep the second place.” Toto told her.

“Yeah. Me and Bottas.” Susie mumbled. She couldn’t tell Toto she wouldn’t be racing this weekend. She couldn’t race pregnant. Although she had raced previously she had no knowledge at the time she was pregnant. Otherwise she wouldn’t have raced then. The reality was she couldn’t risk having a nasty accident where she miscarried the baby. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

“Seriously. Stop putting pressure on yourself sweetheart. If you race well then second place is there for team Williams. You just need to stay calm.” Toto kissed her forehead and Susie nearly cried. “I’m sorry. I have to go and have breakfast with Niki. You know how grumpy he gets when I miss breakfast with him. Promise me you’ll stop worrying.” Toto asked her.

“Promise. Susie squeaked. Toto smiled at his wife. And Susie just began to freak out. She was worried about telling him. She couldn’t do it now. How would he take finding out he was a father?

* * *

 

                Susie held off having this conversation as long as possible. But with free practice tomorrow Susie had to tell Claire she couldn’t race this weekend. She knew the deputy team principal would be upset. But as far as she could see she had no option. She couldn’t put the risk of her baby in danger. It was simple. She held her breath as she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Claire shouted out. She entered. The room was a lot smaller than Claire’s office back at Grove in Oxfordshire. However there were still performance charts, budgets and sensitive team information strewn across the desk. Claire looked up. “Susie. Take a seat. Ready for this weekend?” Claire asked. “Big weekend for us in the constructors championship. And for you. I have my fingers crossed you’ll keep a hold of fifth in the championship.”

“Claire.” Susie sighed and paused. She didn’t know how to get the words out. She hadn’t told anyone yet. It wasn’t like not telling anyone meant the baby would go away. It would still be there. But Susie was still freaking out a bit.

“Susie. You can tell me anything. Okay.” Claire assured her. Susie was sure she wouldn’t be able to tell Claire this but she gave it her best shot.

“I…I can’t race this weekend Claire.” Susie admitted. The room fell silent as Claire seemed to be processing what Susie just said.

“Sorry?” Claire spluttered out eventually

“I can’t race this weekend.” Susie repeated. Claire took a calming breath.

“Susie. You have to race this weekend.” Claire stated, a veneer of calm coming over her.

“I can’t.” Susie repeated again. Putting more emphasis behind her voice now.

“No. No Susie. You have to race this weekend.” Claire hissed. Susie didn’t respond, prompting the deputy team principal into a rant. “You have to race this weekend. Our team is counting on you Susie. We’re so close to second in the championship! Do you have any idea what that would mean to us? To the mechanics down there, to Rob, to myself and my Dad. You have to race!”

“Claire. I can’t race!” Susie was nearly in tears now. She hadn’t expected it to be this hard. And Claire really wasn’t taking at all well.

“There’s no such word as can’t Susie! You can race this weekend! Give me one good reason why you can’t!” Susie mumbled something under her breath. “Sorry?” Claire asked.

“I’m pregnant Claire.” Susie admitted before bursting into tears. Leaving Claire as shocked as before.

                Once Susie had calmed down Claire set about making the two of them a cup of tea. She presented Susie with a cup, de-caff of course; while she had a regular tea. The two sat down to discuss matters.

“How far along are you?” Claire asked. Establishing the facts.

“About a month I think. I don’t know. I’ve not seen a doctor yet. I only found out myself a couple of days ago.” Susie admitted.

“I thought you and Toto were…you know…” Claire left the sentence open. She’d had a conversation with Susie about contraception when she signed Susie to the team. She had assured Claire the two were practicing safe sex. Claire wouldn’t normally ask her drivers such an intimate question. But this was exactly the situation she was trying to avoid. Susie not being able to race thanks to an unplanned pregnancy.

“We were.” Susie assured her. “But I did some research. I took malaria tablets alongside my contraceptive pills in Mexico and Brazil. Turns out malaria tablets affect the reliability of the pill. It makes it less effective at stopping pregnancies. Unfortunately it did in my case. And I got pregnant.” Susie explained. “My doctor didn’t warn me. Otherwise I would have switched to a different contraception method for our time out there.”

“I understand.” Claire sighed. It was an unfortunate situation. Though she could understand why it happened. She hadn’t realised malaria tablets could cause faults in the effectiveness of contraceptive pills. And made sure to make a mental note for future references. “So. You can’t race this weekend. That’s for sure. Are you wanting to go public this weekend with the news?”

“Seriously! You know how much the media hounded me this year. This will be a field day for them ‘Female F1 star in unplanned pregnancy shock’ I can’t deal with that.” Susie admitted. Close to tears once again. The media had been vultures this year. Looking for any slight slip up to critique and comment on Susie and Toto had gotten sick of them. Mostly as they kept pointing out their relationship was supposedly the way she got into a seat. Completely disregarding how much work she’d put into getting the seat. All her years as test driver. Everything! Claire had watched from the side-lines and was sick as well at the comments. And as she watched the blonde Scott close to tears for the second time in her office today Claire sympathised with her. That was till a thought came into her head.

“How’s your back Susie?” Claire asked.

“Fine?” Susie’s answer was more of a question. What was Claire on about?

“No Susie. How’s your back after your training accident this week. I really hope it’s not too bad. Otherwise I’ll have to inform the FIA to run extraction tests on you. And I hope you’re not in so much pain you fail it. Because if you do. Well I have no choice but to ban you from racing this weekend.” Claire sighed.

“Oh! My back! Yes I’m in so much pain Claire. It’s so bad.”

“Looks like I’ll have to order those extraction tests for you then.” Claire sighed. Making a show of rolling her eyes even though she had a smile on her face. Susie gave the woman a sincere look.

“Thank you.” She replied gratefully.

“You’re more than welcome.” Claire told her.

* * *

 

                It was late Sunday night when Toto returned to his hotel room. He had a small surprise for Susie in hand as he opened the door. He came in to see his wife relaxing on their hotel bed, reading a book. She’d had to stay behind where she could be comfy thanks to her back injury. Toto was a little annoyed she hadn’t told him about her injury in training. But at least the nervousness made sense now. She wasn’t sure she was going to be able to race. Susie had watched the race on the hotel TV. The team secured second. And thanks to an unfortunate engine failure for Kimi, Susie kept fifth in the drivers’ championship as well. Susie looked up when she saw Toto enter the room. Pulling out her headphones. She’d downloaded a podcast on what to expect in the first trimester of pregnancy. It all sounded rather terrifying and she knew she couldn’t do this alone. She had to tell Toto tonight.

“Hello.” Susie greeted her husband.

“Hello. Congratulations on your rookie season. And best of the rest in constructors.” Toto was rather smug that Mercedes had taken the trophy again. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses from behind his back. His surprise for Susie. Susie’s eyes went wide. She couldn’t have a drink! “I thought we could toast to a great year for our teams.”

“I can’t drink. Painkillers for my back.” Susie admitted. Not a total lie she concluded. Toto shoulders slumped.

“Are you sure. Not even half a glass?” Toto suggested as he sat on the bed. Leaning in to give his wife a tender kiss on the lips.

“I’m sure.” Susie admitted. Toto sighed.

“Well that scuppered that plan then.” He admitted, putting the bottle and glasses on the side. Before lying down on the bed next to Susie. She immediately cuddled into him, putting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. It relaxed her. Toto stroked Susie’s hair as he hugged her. They stayed in silence till Toto spoke again.

“So. When can you start training again?” He asked his wife. Susie felt his voice rumble in his chest.

“What?”

“When can you start training. After your injuries healed. Only I might join you on a run or two. It could be fun.” He admitted. Susie held her breath. This was the moment. She had to tell him the truth. He had a right to know as the baby’s father. She just hoped Toto wouldn’t be too mad.

“I won’t be training for a while.” She admitted.

“Is your injury that serious.” Toto asked. Susie decided to come clean. She sat up and looked at Toto.

“I’m not injured. My back is fine.” She admitted.

“But…You failed an FIA extraction test.” Toto pointed out. Sitting up now as he became more interested in Susie’s answer.

“On purpose.” Susie admitted. “I couldn’t race this weekend and I knew if I failed the test the team had no choice. They couldn’t let me drive.” She admitted. It was a genius plan on Claire’s part she had to admit. The team came out okay, she came out fine. The media had no idea about the real reason. Everybody won.

“You failed a test on purpose. Why Susie?” Toto was in disbelief. Was the pressure really that bad at Williams Susie faked an injury to get out of it. Pressure was something drivers had to deal with. It would be worse next time if she failed to deal with it this time.

“I couldn’t race this weekend.” Susie told him. Her husband had a mixture of confusion and disgust on his face. Susie knew this wasn’t going well at all.

“Why couldn’t you race?” Toto asked. A little frustrated now. Susie was dodging the answer. Susie closed her eyes and took a breath.

“Malaria tablets affect the contraceptive pills. They make them less effective against pregnancy.” Susie admitted. Hoping Toto picked up on where the conversation was going.

“Malaria and contraceptive pills. Susie where is this…” Toto stopped. She’d had the two together a few weeks ago for Mexico and Brazil. She couldn’t race this weekend. There was only one reason Susie would bring up this random fact about contraception if she had missed the weekend. “Are… Are you?” Toto couldn’t say the word. He was speechless. Susie nodded. It hit Toto like a ton of bricks. He was going to be a father. Susie closed her eyes as soon as she nodded. She didn’t want to see Toto’s reaction. “Oh Susie!” She opened her eyes to see a beaming smile on Toto’s face. He reached forward and gave his wife a frantic kiss.

“You’re not mad?” She asked once they broke the kiss. Toto planted another kiss on her lips.

“Mad. I’m going to explode with happiness. Are you serious? I’m going to be a father.”

“I made an appointment with our doctor for when we get back to Switzerland. But yes. You’re going to be a father.” Susie admitted. Toto tackled her to the bed in a hug.

“This is the best thing to happen today!” Toto admitted as he held Susie in a bear hug.

“Didn’t your team win the drivers and constructors again today?” Susie told Toto. All the nervousness she had was gone. Toto was thrilled. He wanted their child. He was thrilled to be a father. And Susie was glad this wasn’t the end of their relationship.

“This is better.” Toto admitted. “This is much better than some championship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are accepted with happy squeals and dances as well. Thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
